Pucks & Kisses
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: A story about Maya and Campbell's marriage during the hockey season. R & R.*not really completed, my maybell heart was broken and I could NOT continue*
1. Hockey Season Begins

**Trying another story that revolves around Maybell.**

**Main Characters & info**

**Campbell Saunders: Professional hockey player for the Vancouver Canucks (23)**

**Maya Saunders: Campbell's wife of 3 years (22)**

**Owen Milligan: Cam's best friend and the captain of the Vancouver Canucks (26) **

**Josh Hyatt: Cam's friend and professional hockey player for Vancouver Canucks (26)**

**Angie Hyatt: Maya's friend and Josh's wife of 2 year (23)**

**Valerie Saunders: daughter of Campbell and Maya (2)**

* * *

**Cam's pov ****(October 15th)**

**[3:10 a.m.]**

_Beep! Beep!_

Damn it, Owen. I'm coming, stop beeping the horn.

I toss my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste into my dufflebag, zip it up, and toss its strap over my shoulder.

I rush down the stairs and feel a vibration in the back of my pocket.

I reach into the pocket of my jeans.

1 New Message Owen M.

**_Owen M: HURRY YOUR ASS UP!_**

I keep going down the stairs and look at the time on my phone.

**3:11 a.m.**

_Shit!_

It's going to take us at least 40 minutes to get to the Rogers Arena and catch the bus to Calagary.

I get down the stairs, Maya's by the door. I give her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, M.," I admit, "Where's Val?"

"Sleep." she answers.

"I would give her hug, but I really got to get out of here. Give her one for me, will ya?"

I unlock the front door, open it, and exit the house.

I begin jogging to Owen's car.

"CAM!" Maya calls out.

I look back.

"YOU DONT HAVE YOUR SKATES!" she informs me.

I drop my bag and jog back into the house.

I hear Owen beep 3 more times, which causes me to jog a bit faster.

I run up the stairs, go to Maya and I's bedroom, and find my hockey skates laying on the bed. I snatch them and leave the room.

Im running down the hall, when I pass Valerie's bedroom.

I stop.

I go into her bedroom.

She's asleep in her small, princess bed.

She looks _so_ adorable and peaceful.

I can't believe Maya and I created such a great child.

I bend down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead.

_Beeeeeep!_

_UGH._

I leave the room, speed down the stairs, and out the door.

"Bye babe." I say to Maya as running.

I grab my dufflebag that had set in the middle of the lawn and enter Owen's car.

"Sup." I greeted him buckling my seat belt and throwing my bags and skates in the back seat.

"Sup." He replies and begins to drive the car.

Hockey season starts today; well we have our first game later today.

_Canucks vs. Flames!_

"So you ready to kick some Flames' ass, tonight?!" Owen asked, excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" I shout, "Pumped!"

"Thats what I'm talking about!"

**[5:07 a.m.]**

I sit on the bus with an empty seat next to me.

Coach Vigneault is going down the list for our attendence.

"Saunders!" he calls out.

"Here!" I say, loudly.

"Sedin!"

"Present." Matthew and Kyle, twin brothers on the team, simultaneously say.

The coach continues calling out the rest of the names, when Josh come siits down beside me.

"Hey Cam," He welcomes me, "What's up?"

"Not much, waiting to leave," I respond, "You?"

"Not much either; just ready to win."

"I heard that. So how's Ang?"

"Great," he sighs, "just great."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"More like _Hell_."

"Why?"

"She said she's not sure if she can handle me being a hockey player."

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Like the cheating and the no privacy thing."

"The no privacy thing; I can't help that. As for the cheating thing, that's an easy problem to solve."

"What do I have to do?"

"Dont cheat."

Josh rolls his eyes.

Owen, who sits in front of us, turns around and says, "That is why I stay single. I dont wanna be tied down."

_Sure..._

We laugh.

"No, Owen. The reason you're single is, because every girl is afraid you might give them an STD." Josh jokes.

I chuckle at Josh's joke.

Owen shoots me a glare and I stop showing any signs of happiness.

The bus starts to move and the team starts to howl and beat on their seats.

_Are they going to do this the whole 11 hour ride to Calagary?_

"I'm goin' back to my seat." Josh announces, while getting up.

I give him a not that means "goodbye."

I pull out my phone and text Maya.

_**Me: Taking off. Love you.**_

I turn my phone off to save the battery.

I place it in my dufflebag, take out my iPod, put on my headphones, and listen to some music.

_Pray for a good game tonight._

* * *

**Review!**


	2. First Game

**Vancouver Canucks Roster **

(for game reasons. If names not on roster, theyre on other team.)

******19 Allen, Skylar**

**********63 Bonino, Max**

**5 Burrows, Kevin**

******32 Cameron, Brad**

******39 Clear, Garrett**

******23 Edwards, Victor**

******11 Fasth, Sheldon**

**********4 Fowler, Ryan**

**************1 Getzlaf, Jonas**

**7 Hiller, Matthew**

******32 Hyatt, Josh**

******34 Lauer, Chistofer**

**9 Lydman, Jason**

**43 Marshall, Fabian**

**10 Milligan, Owen**

******77 Oliveira, Toni**

******25 Pelly, Austin**

******17 Saunders, Campbell**

**21 Sedin, Kyle**

**28 Sedin, Matthew**

**15 Theiriot, Bobby**

******5 Vega, Daniel**

* * *

**Maya's pov (October 15th)**

**[9:08 p.m.]**

Valerie and I sit on the bed in Campbell and I's bedroom watching the Canucks first hockey game of the season.

The score is Canucks: 4 Flames: 4

Josh passes the puck to Cam with 16 seconds left in the last period.

"Look Val," I tell Valerie pointing to the television, "daddy's got the puck."

"Daddy!" She shrieks.

"Campbell Saunders has the got the puck, he passes it to Ryan Fowler, Brian Weise slaps the puck away from Fowler, the puck is loose, Daniel Vega gets hold of it, and takes a shot at the goal." the male announcer says with excitement.

Daniel shoots, but misses.

The puck had deflected off of the pole of the goal.

"Campbell Saunders catches the puck, circles around the goal, and fires the disc passed Henry Turner, and into the Flames' goal." the female broadcasted.

Cam made the shot and the buzzer sounds.

They won!

He skates passed his team, giving them slaps on their hands. Then, he gets a hug from all his teammates who are on the ice.

I pick up Valerie and spin her around; she's bursting with laughter.

After rotating about 15 times, I become dizzy.

I stop.

"Okay Val," I giggle, " time for you to go to bed."

She begins to whine, "Noooooo! I don't wanna."

"You have to Val," I say in a serious tone carrying her to her bedroom.

She screams and wiggles as I place her in her bed.

"If you go to sleep right now," I say, gently, "we can do anything _you _want to do, tomorrow."

Valerie calms down.

"_Anything?_" she questions giving me a grin.

"Yes, anything."

"Chuck e' Cheese?"

"Sure."

As soon as I said "sure", Valerie closes her eyes and pretends to have already fallen asleep.

I smile.

**Campbell's pov (October 15th)**

**[9:17 p.m.]**

We're sitting in the visitor's locker room.

"I'm so proud of you guys right now!" Vigneault announced.

"Woo!" someone shouts out.

"You came into the Flames' house, gave your all, and you ended up whipping these little pansy's asses," Coach proclaims, loudly, "this is the type of effort and agression that I'd like to see you play with _every single game_!"

We all bark like dogs and bang the head of our hockey sticks on the ground.

"Oh yeah and Campbell...," coach adds, "good shot."

[9:46]

After I shower, change, and exit the locker room, I'm in an interview.

"I'm here with the hero of the night, Campbell Saunders, from the Vancouver Canucks," Laura Kaufmann, a sports reporter, says looking fiercely into the camera.

Her attention turns back to me and she asks, "Tell me what'd you think or thought about your first game of the season?"

"Uh...considering that we won, I feel pretty great about this game." I answer.

Laura chuckles.

I scratched my chin, then, say, "nah, but yeah. We had a really great start. The coaches did a good job at playing us..uh., as much as we wanted to. We took advantage of that and gave 110% effort."

"You had seconds, just seconds, before the buzzer rang and you found the puck and shot it."

"Yeah, um...I got really lucky, there. The puck landed against my hockey stick and I just swung; praying that it would go in and we wouldn't have to go into sudden death."

"Well all that praying worked, because it did go in."

I nod.

"So, Campbell you've been in the NHL for about 5 years now. How has this experience been?" Laura asked.

"It's been crazy. I can't believe that I get paid to do what i love to do, and that's play hockey." I rejoined.

"What does your family and friends think about your career?"

"They support me 100%."

"That is great. Well congratulations on your game. I expect great things to come for you and the rest of the Canucks."

I nod again and dismiss myself.

**[10:12]**

I sign a few autographs, then get onto the bus.

I'm applauded as I step in.

"Woot Woot Cam!" Owen shouts.

I smirk.

I take a few bows and say, "Aww... thank you, thank you. I'll be here all season."

I sit down back in my seat and pull out my phone.

I turn on my phone.

I have 16 new messages and 3 missed phone calls.

I ignore them all and just call Maya.

After 3 rings, she answers, "Hello."

"Hey Maya, What you doing?"

"Not much, about to go to sleep. You?"

"Just got back on the bus. We won our game."

"I know. Good shot."

I smile and respond, "Thanks. Well I'll be home tomorrow, for a bit. I got 2 tickets for our next game if you and Valerie want to go."

"Sure."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

ReViEw! :)


	3. Dallas Stars, Game 1

**Um this is probably M...**

**and sorry its been 2 weeks since I wrote.**

**school is tiring.**

**Campbell's pov (September 22)**

**[4:27]**

There's 3 hours before our game against the Dallas Stars.

I sit in my hotel room, on Skype with Maya.

She's sitting on the couch in our living room.

"So, how are you?" Maya asks.

"I...I'm good," I respond. "How are you and Val doing?"

"I'm good and Valerie..." She turns the computer around.

I see Valerie on the floor of living room, playing with her dolls.

I smirk, "Hey sweet pea."

Valerie takes her attention off the dolls and directs it at the monitor.

She smiles and waves one of the dolls at me.

"Hi daddy." She greets me, then, continues playing with the dolls.

Maya turns the laptop back around.

"Shes good." Maya answers and brushes her hair back. "Don't you have a game tonight?" She questions me.

"Yes," I nod, "Dallas Stars."

"Ooo, good luck."

"We don't need it."

She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Wanna talk after the game?" I ask.

She agrees.

**[8:56]**

I hear hundreds of fans screaming as Skylar Allen passes the rubber puck over to me.

I know the game is almost over and the score is tied.

**1-1**

How many seconds do I have left?

I slide across the ice and smack the puck in the direction of number 25 on my team, Austin Pelly, he quickly hits it over to Josh.

Josh skates around Kirk Thompson, the captain of the Stars and the most feared player in the NHL.

Kirk follows Josh.

Josh shoots the puck passed their goalie, into the goal.

Then, he is pushed into the goal by Kirk.

Suddenly, its seems as if every player on the ice feels the need to fight the person closest to them.

I spot Owen, he's punching one of the Star's players.

He, unlike me, enjoys hockey fighting.

I hear a shriek.

My eyes flicker back over to Josh and Kirk.

Josh is on the ground and Kirk is kicking him.

I drop my stick and rush over to the Stars' goal.

I push Kirk off of Josh.

Not even 5 few seconds later, Kirk's gloves are pounding on my helmet.

The sixth hit I recieve is so hard that it knocks my helmet off, leaving my face unprotected.

He takes another swing and hits my jaw.

I finally decide to fight back.

I throw my fists at him, trying to get as many hits in before a referee breaks up the fight.

And that is about 12...

"Stop," Shouts the referee, "there's 7 seconds remaining; don't waste it fighting."

I nod and the ref skates away from us.

Kirk scowls at me and says, "If he hadn't stepped in, I would have done worse damage to that _pretty_ _boy_ face of yours."

What?

I quickly remove my gloves and feel the left side of my face.

"Ah." I wince as touch the end of my eyebrow.

I pull my hand back.

There's blood on it.

**[11:24]**

We won!

But we have a rematch against them in two days.

I really don't want to go against them again.

_Actually_, I really don't want to be face to face with Kirk on the ice, again.

Thanks to him, my face is bruised and the cut on my brow is bandaged.

_Great..._

Owen slips on a black and white, "Cool Story, Bro." shirt and asks, "Are you sure?"

He and some of the guys are going to go out to a club; he wants me to go.

"Positive," I respond.

I grab my laptop, sit down on the bed, and set it on my lap.

"So you're just going to sit here and watch porn?" He questions.

"No," I answer, "I'm just going to talk to Maya."

"_Sure_," Owen says, sarcasticly. He grabs his leather jacket off of the edge of his bed and puts it on.

"Well," he breaths, "I might bring a lady or two back. I hope you don't mind noise."

I roll my eyes as he walks out of the door.

**[11:36]**

"What happened to your face?!" Maya gasps.

"Just a stupid hockey fight." I reply.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. Its Kirk's."

"Oh."

A message pops up at the bottom of my screen.

_**LOW BATTERY (16%)**_

I rise up, take the laptop back to the desk, and plug it up.

"Low battery." I tell Maya.

She nods, "Oh okay, bye."

"Why bye?"

"You said you had a low battery."

"Yeah, but I plugged it back up. Its charging."

"Oh..."

I smile, then, wince because my face still hurts.

Maya notices.

"Ugh, I'm really sorry." She apologizes.

"Like I said, its not your fault."

"I know. I just feel bad that I can't do anything to make you feel better."

_Lightbulb_.

"Yes you can." I say as I pull out my phone.

I send a text to Maya and wait for her phone to ring.

2 seconds later, it does.

**Maya's pov**

Campbell must've sent me a text.

I reach over to my phone that sits on the nightstand beside our bed, grab it, and read the message from Cam.

_**Campbell: Skype sex? **_

I look at him, unsure.

**Campbell's pov**

I'd feel really awkward asking her, so I texted her, instead.

I don't know.

I make a puppy dog face at her and beg, "_Pretty_ _please_. It'd make me feel better."

_A lot better..._

"Fine," she sighs, "what do I have to do?"

"Um... I don't know." I shrug, "Take off your clothes?"

**[10:53]**

Maya is nude in our bed and I'm um...doing something.

Maya's doing things that are very _dirty_, yet she still looks beautiful.

"I miss you _so_ much." I mutter.

I don't think she heard me, but I don't repeat myself.

She begins to moan.

I keep ...

All of the sudden, I see the door opening behind me in the camera and hear it.

"Oh my God." Owen says.

I swiftly shut my computer and pull up my pants.

I slowly spin the chair around.

Owen stands in the doorway, frozen.

I think he saw.

Now, I am completely embarassed.

We sit there in silence for 14 seconds.

He finally breaks the silence.

"Uh..." he slurs, "I just forgot my wallet."

He walks over to his bed and grabs the brown wallet that lies on his pillow.

I continue to remain quiet.

Owen travels back to the doorway.

"Um, I thought you were gonna talk to Maya." Owen announced.

...

Suddenly, his face creates a grin.

"W-was that her?" He asks pointing to my laptop.

I don't respond.

I'm pretty sure that gave him the answer.

He smiles, "Tell Maya to give me a call."


	4. Comin' Home, For A Bit

******A/N: In all my stories, I will update when I feel _inspiration_.**

******OH AND SORRY I'M OVER 2 WEEKS LATE...**

******LIKE I SAID.**

******ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET INSPIRED.**

* * *

**Campbell's pov (September 24)**

**[9:49 a.m.]**

Owen, Josh, and I sit at a table in the dining room of the hotel eating breakfast with two other of our teammates, Toni Oliveira and Jonas Getzlaf.

"Damn Cam," Toni laughs, "Kirk sure did a number on your face."

Everyone at the table bursts out laughing, except me; I do not find this funny.

I give Toni a blank look.

Toni smiles. "Oh lighten up, Cam. I was just playing."

I shrug.

"Well," Jonas sighs and claps his hands together.

I look over to him.

"How do y'all feel about the game tonight?" Jonas asks the table.

_I'm not too thrilled about it_, I think to myself.

"We're going to win." Josh states, "And when we do, I'm going to kick Kirk's bitch ass."

"Are you sure about that?" Owen smirked. "Last time you two fought, which was two days ago, he looked like he was really whipping your ass."

"Yeah," Toni adds, "If Campbell hadn't jumped in to save you, your face would be as cut up as his."

Owen and Jonas chuckle.

Me: still not finding anything funny.

**[2:42 p.m.]**

_Ring! __Ring!_

My phone goes off, causing me to wake up from my nap.

The screen shows a picture of Maya and her name.

I click answer.

"Hey M." I say to Maya, rolling over on the bed on to my back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much; just got back from the store with Val" she says.

I hear "Hi daddy" in the background.

I smile.

"Valerie says 'hi', Cam." Maya informs me.

"Yeah, I heard her."

"Oh. Well when are you coming back?"

"Uh...we have a home game ttomorrow night. Were flying back tonight; I'll be home in the morning. We can spend half of the day together. But the next next day um... the 26th, the team is leaving and were travelling back to the States. Probably around 11 a.m."

"Oh...," she sighs, "well Val and I miss you. And we can't wait to see you forr however much time we'll have."

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's just going to be a short amount of time."

"I-it's okay, Cam. Um... Val wants to talk to you."

I hear a rustling noise from the phone; she must be handing it to Valerie.

I hear a sweet voice say, "Hi."

_Valerie._

"Hey sweet pea." I answer.

"Are-are you coming home?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"When?! Now?"

"No, not now, later."

"Come back. We...miss you."

**[9:41 p.m.]**

Well that game couldn't have gone worse.

Yes, we won, but I was treated like the Kirk's personal punching bag the whole game.

I was smashed up against the glass twice by Kirk Thompson, tripped by Kirk Thompson, and punched by Kirk Thompson, which lead to another fighting frenzy.

But I guess it's okay.

We still won.

2-0

Owen and I are in our hotel room, packing our bags back up.

"Done?" Owen asks me, tossing the strap of his dufflebag over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah." I say zipping my suitcase.

"Okay. Let's roll." Owen demands and walks out of the door.

I follow.

**[10:47 p.m.]**

We're boarding the plane when I feel a buzz in my pocket.

I pull my phone out.

It's my mom.

I walk away from the plane and answer the phone.

"Hey Mom." I greet her.

"Hey Cam." she greets me cheerfully.

"Yes."

"Oh, are you busy? I tried calling you a couple of days ago. You never answer or call me back."

"I'm sorry about that, Ma."

"I guess it's okay. How is Maya and little Val?"

"They good," I state.

"C'mon Saunders!" A voice yells out at me.

I look back.

It's the coach; he's standing on the stairs, waving me to come.

I hold up a finger, telling him to wait a minute.

I quickly try to rush my mother off the phone.

"They're good," I state. "Can I call you later? I'm getting on a plane."

"Cam, I really need to tell you something-"

"Mom, I really gotta go. Can it wait?"

"I-"

"I love you, too, mom. Bye."

I hang up the phone and rush back to the plane.

**(September 25)**

**[2:04 a.m.]**

I stand outside my front door and unlock it with my key.

I walk into our house, close the doors, set my bags down, and, without turning on lights, I make my way upstairs and to Maya and I's room.

I enter our room; I can't really see, so I'm going off of memory.

I walk over to the bed - or where I think it is -.

I feel it and slide into it, next to Maya.

She's asleep.

I wrap my arm around her waist.

This causes her to wake up.

"Trying to sneak in?" She murmers in a tired voice.

"Yeah. Sort of." I smile, but it not like she'll see it.

She rotates arround to face me.

"I cant see you," she anounces, "How bad is your face?"

He hands creep up to touch my face.

She runs her ffingers over the bruises that I don't even hurt anymore.

Then, across the bandage near my eye.

"Kirk's violent, eh?" Maya says.

I chuckle, "You have no idea."

She does as well.

"I've missed you, Maya." I admit to her.

"Same, Cam."

I lean in to kiss her.

**[11:19 a.m.]**

I sit on the couch with my arms around the shoulders of my two favorite girls.

Maya and Valerie.

We're watching some cartoon that Valerie likes...

I do not know it's name.

I see little creatures singing.

Oh well.

"So what do you two want to do today." I ask both of them.

"I don't know," Maya replies, "whatever Valerie wants to do."

"ZOO!" she wails.

Okay... zoo it is.

**[3:26 p.m.]**

After walking for almost 4 hours nonstop with Valerie on my shoulders and Maya at my side through the zoo, we're done.

I'm not a zoo person, but Valerie seemed to have fun, so I'm happy.

I got stopped a couple of times to sign some autographs.

Who knew hockey fans went to the zoo?

Wait, nevermind.

**[3:39 p.m.]**

We get into the car.

I look to the back seat, where Val is.

"What do you want to do next?" I inquire.

"Ice cream?" She smiles.

I nod, "Ice cream it is"

I start the car and drive.

* * *

**IM SO SLEEPY.**

**Oh and for some reason, I don't take the time to go back over my chapters.**

**But if when I reread them and they have mistakes, I'll go back.**


End file.
